In the field of curable compositions, properties such as viscosity, hydrolytic stability, and mechanical properties are relevant parameters. These properties can be substantially influenced by including oligomeric components in the compositions. Providing a desirable combination of properties is cumbersome, however.
Curable compositions comprising polymers oligomers are mentioned in, for instance, U.S. Pat. No. 6,391,936 and WIPO Publication WO 02/55574, which are both hereby incorporated in their entirety by reference.
One of the objectives of the present invention is to provide polyester oligomers having low viscosity and good hydrolytic stability. Another objective of the present invention is to provide curable compositions exhibiting, after cure, a high modulus and good elongation to break.